Deafen The Silence
by Ashleigh-96
Summary: Deafen The Silence are new on the music scene. But when they are booed off the stage, how come their idol's, All Time Low, seem to pay them more attention than they deserve? *All Time Low*


**AN:** So I had originally uploaded this story a long time ago and then I added some people from Twitter into it. So here is a newly updated version with different characters (:

**Chapter one**

The music thumped through the sound system as I waited nervously backstage with my band. My palms were sweating and I felt like I was about to be sick. I knew that wouldn't help anyone though. When we'd first been told that we were performing at Soundwave, I couldn't imagine anything better. Now I couldn't imagine anything worse. Soundwave was a music festival all about the American bands; All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Escape the Fate and Paramore just to name a few performing. Ever since I was thirteen I'd dreamed of performing alongside these bands, being able to know what it was like to perform to a thousand people, their shouts for my band soaring over each other. Of course, it was a fantasy. And everyone knows fantasies don't come true. But for me, they did. And there would be nothing like failing epically when one of the Big Bands were watching and listening.

The song ended and the giant crowd of awaiting fans cheered once more, causing my heart to race ten times faster.

"Thankyou and goodbye!" None other than the Alex Gaskarth shouted in the sound system over the screams. My band and I shuffled out of the way to let them pass and just as Alex trooped by, his eye dropped into a sly wink. My breathing faltered as I watched him retreat to All Time Low's tent.

"Scout!" Mel – our guitarist – hissed. "Get on stage and stop acting like a lovesick teenage girl!" She shoved me forward.

"I _am_ a girl!" I exclaimed as she shoved me again. This time, I stumbled and hit my knee on a stray, dead amp.

"Dammit Melissa!" I growled, shooting her a hot glare before straightening up and walking out onto the stage. The crowd was oddly silent as I approached the microphone apprehensively.

"Hey everyone. Uhh…we are Deafen The Silence and – "

"You're SHIT!" Some screamed in the front row.

"Well if you don't like us, piss off!" Sarah – our drummer – shouted into her mic. Silence followed her outburst and she smiled at me to continue. My hands, I noticed, were shaking so badly that they would've been noticeable from the very back of the crowd. And that was a long way away. I gripped the microphone stand until my knuckles went white, attempting to stop the nervous shaking.

"Anyway," I said. "We are just going to perform a few songs for you all today so we hope you like them." I gave Melissa and Evanescence - our pianist - a timid smile, signalling them to start. The song started with a light lilting tune on the piano, which Evanescence provided, a light strumming on the guitar weaving its way into the melody. After a few seconds, it grew to be loud and somewhat angry, the drums and Denise (our bass guitarist) adding in more rhythm and emotion. A few seconds more, I began, my voice creeping over the sound system. Overall, the result was pretty amazing. When it finished, the crowd wasn't as quiet and the odd cheer came once or twice. Just as Sarah was about to introduce the next song, a bucket of chips soared onto the stage and flew right into Denise's leg, spattering tomato sauce and potato everywhere. Mel jumped out of the way to avoid the onslaught.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted, standing up at her kit. "Who threw that?" There was a whole lot of yelling coming from the crowd and more items began to sail onto the stage. Beer bottles that smashed around our feet, cups of water that drenched us head to toe. At one point, small stones were being flung out of the crowd, one going as far as the drum kit and collided straight with Sarah's forehead.

"Off the stage!" Someone shouted from the wings. I spun to face them, watching as Denise, Evanescence and Melissa bolted off with Denise and Mel's instruments. Sarah though, was not as keen to get away. She was yelling abuse at the crowd, holding her drum sticks in a very threatening fashion. I grabbed her arm and dragged her off, getting hit with a few stones and pieces of plastic. We were all breathing hard as we leaned against the wall for support. The stagehands were looking at us, worried.

"That," Denise announced, "was the worst crowd we've ever played to." She shook her head and closed eyes. I glanced over at Sarah before sighing.

"You're bleeding," I told her. She smacked her palm against her forehead before wincing and swearing.

"I thought it was hurting." She was taken away by a first aid lady and the rest of us wandered back to our tent. Denise dropped to the ground by Evanescence who was performing her concertly yoga ritual. She was one of those spiritual people; which was exactly why she changed her name from Emily to Evanescence.

"Ev, that ritual is getting a little old," Mel announced, taking a large swig over his bottled water. She cracked open one eye and glared at him.

"No it isn't," she said calmly. "You just think that because we've been a band for six years. It will never be old." It amazed me how calm she always was. No matter what you said to her, she would still use the same serene tone as she always did.

"Scout, what are we supposed to do for the next nine hours?" Sarah asked, returning from the First Aid area. A small white patch was stuck to her forehead just before her hairline, looking like she was wearing a headscarf. "Yes, yes, I know I look ridiculous. Just answer me, please."

"Uh…watch the other bands? We have privileges, you know," I replied, trying to sound calm.

"What kind of privileges?" Everyone seemed intrigued and Evanescence had even paused her ritual, one of her chocolate brown eyes cracked open in interest.

"We get to meet any band we want, I guess," I said. Everyone's jaw dropped simultaneously.

"Any band we want?" Denise repeated, suddenly looking excited for the first time since I'd told her we were performing at Soundwave.

"Any band we want. But – "

"There's always a 'but'," Sarah grumbled, plopping down into a hard, plastic chair.

" – We have to wait until nine p.m. when there is an after party," I finished.

"Aww! Five hours? That's ages!" Melissa whined, pouting like a child.

"Is it really that much when you get to meet Hayley Williams?" Sarah taunted, referring to Paramore's lead singer.

"No…" As Melissa gazed off into space, Evanescence danced around her in a sort of flowing way.

"Shee's in love," she trilled, doing a little jump.

"Oh please, Ev," I laughed. "You were in love with Mikey Way little less than a week ago." She stopped dancing and glared at me. She held out her hands, palm facing me and her fingers bent the smallest amount.

"Scout Anderson, I condemn you to a life of bad luck and no soul," Evanescence commanded, thrusting her arms in my direction. I blinked three times at her before sighing.

"Ev, none of that hippie spiritual crap works on me. In fact, it doesn't work on _anyone_," I told her. She just 'hmphed' like a little old lady and marched out of the tent.

"Ev! Come on, she was just kidding!" Sarah sighed, going after her.

"Scout, you are a terrible friend sometimes," Denise said, looking down at me. I laughed and smiled.

"I know."


End file.
